Changed
by Poppyflower of Stormclan
Summary: Things change for the former twoleg Jay. After the unfaithful car crash that had brought upon her death, Jay is reborn as Dustpelt and Ravenpaw's littermate. She has to battle her way through the Warriors timeline, but with a new threat rising, can she survive?(Revised summary)
1. Prologue

**Hey, there, all you faithful groundlings! I decided I will start anew, with a new story for y'all's pleasure. Sorry to those who favorited and followed my other stories... I reread them and was like, "Wow! I suck at writing this!" So I deleted them and began this story. Hopefully it will be better than my last ones. Enjoy!**

A small, elderly tabby she-cat blinked awake from her deep slumber. The bright, newleaf sun shone in her eyes and she turned her head a bit, avoiding the bright light that pierced through her still tired eyelids. She stood up, stretching out her limbs and wincing as an ache shot through her arm like a fiery hot claw.

_Annoying apprentices and their wet moss, _she thought as she poked at the damp thing, sighing. _When I was young, apprentices never slacked off. _The elder sighed again. _Then again, it's not my time. _She started out the den.

Just then, her denmate and littermate, Dustpelt, opened his eyes drowsily. "Sunlight?" he muttered. "Where are you going?" Sunlight froze.

"Ummm... To get some fresh-kill?" she answered, flicking her tail in irritation. "Duh!" Dustpelt nodded. "Get some for me, will 'ya?"

Sunlight nodded. She stepped outside and breathed in the morning air. smiling as she gazed around at her beloved clan. Heading straight for the fresh-kill pile, she nodded in satisfaction when she saw it was piling quite high. Thank goodness for that, or else she would've had Dustpelt at her throat. He was always so picky about food...

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Sunlight looked through the options for food. A mouse? Nah, she hated mice and so did Dustpelt. A squirrel? Hmm, could be an option for Dustpelt. But way to fuzzy for her. A vole? Yes, definitely. Picking up the selected prey, she immediately started back to the den. Wouldn't want to keep Dustpelt waiting too long.

As the elder entered the den, she was faced with the image of a once again sleeping Dustpelt. Sunlight sighed, saying nothing, and instead settled down in her nest and bent down to eat her vole. Just as she was about to savor her prey, however, Heatherpaw, daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, burst into the den.

"Hello!" she meowed cheerfully, setting down the moss she was holding. "I'm here to change your moss that Grasspaw-" another of Heatherpaw's siblings and the only son of Lionblaze and Cinderpelt "- messed up!" Heatherpaw nudged Dustpelt awake, prodding his bony frame. "Dustpelt!" she meowed loudly. "Wakey, wakey!" Said cat groaned and peered at her with one eye.

"Apprentices," Dustpelt muttered. "Can't they let a elder sleep?"

Sunlight rolled her sparkling amber eyes. "Oh please, brother," she said, flicking his ear with her tail. "Like you weren't like this when you were young," She nodded to Heatherpaw. "Thank you for coming," she said graciously. Heatherpaw nodded in acknowledgment.

Sunlight stepped away and watched as Heatherpaw bustled along, taking the old, damp moss away and replacing it with fresh new ones. As she worked, a soothing yet awkward silence stretched on. Dustpelt took this time to fall back asleep, while Sunlight sank into her thoughts of her time. The time when Graystripe hadn't yet met Silverstream, when Firestar was still a kittypet named Rusty, and when she... When she was-

"SUNLIGHT!" She was jolted out of her thoughts by no other than Heatherpaw. "Can you tell me a story?" Heatherpaw was looking at her with those large, sparkling blue eyes. "Please?!"

Sunlight sighed softly. "Alright,_ alright._" she meowed, amused by her antics, "Just settle down, will you?" Heatherpaw immediately sat down on her bum, ears occasionally twitching. "Alright. If you stay still, I'll tell you about the Battle of Groundlings." Heatherpaw widened her eyes.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I love that one! Lionblaze told me all about it, but I wanna hear it again!" She meowed excitedly."

The brown tabby elder smiled. She loved apprentices and their enthusiasm.

"It all started, a long, long time ago, when the stars were young and cats had yet to tread on the barren wasteland that later became this forest..."

* * *

><p>A large, winged creature stood, proud and tall with an air of authority around it. Looking around, it fidgeted impatiently, as if waiting for something that had yet to arrive. The red, ash-filled sky illuminated it's figure, giving it a faint maroon glow as it sniffed the air apprehensively, searching for it's companions scent.<p>

Finally, in the distant horizon, a birdlike, fiery blaze of a creature came plummeting towards it. Slowing down to a halt, it landed on it's perch, peering down at it.

"Draconias," the birdlike creature spoke in a deep, commanding screech. "Where are the others? Have they not arrived yet?" It smirked a bit, "Perhaps they thought this, this _meeting_ of yours was a waste of time?"

Draconias growled deep in his throat. "Shut your beak, Phoenyx **(A/N: Pronounced fee-NEE-ks)**. Have you forgotten who is the leader here?"

Phoenyx bowed mockingly. "Of course not, oh great and powerful Draconias," he cackled madly, giving off the aura of a madman. Draconias merely snorted with contempt, resuming his position as lookout.

"_Draconiassss..." _A hiss erupted from behind Draconias. A hideous, revolting looking, women-like _thing _appeared behind said dragon. With the body of a mermaid, and hair made out of snakes, Medusa was a true horror. "_Why have you called me to thy aid? Thou seem not need it only a few millennium ago." _She cocked her head sideways, ignoring the protests her snakes made.

"Medusa," Draconias dipped his head in respect. "I shall explain everything once Serenity joins us-" Just as he said this, a large wave of water crashed down onto the trio. Phoenyx got out of it just in time, while Medusa spread her bat wings and flew up. However, Draconias was drenched.

_Heehee, _Serenity's giggle erupted in everyone's mind. Draconias blew a spurt of water from his systems. "Not funny, Serenity," he growled as calmly as one can be when drenched. "Come out now." _If you say so._

Our of the mini tidal wave jumped up the most beautiful creature amongst the company. Shaking water droplets out of her golden hair, Serenity flung it back and smiled seductively as she sat on the rocks prepared for her. _So,_ w_hat's going on? _she thought in everyone's head, just as she started transforming. Her golden hair was leeched of it's beauty, turning into a bland, platinum color. Her eyes lost their previous mischievous sparkle and her skin sagged and wrinkled. Soon, she became just as hideous and ugly as the rest of them.

Phoenyx shied away from the siren, wrinkling his beak in disgust. "Four millennium I have been with this company," he screeched," And I have not gotten over that... that transformation." Serenity immediately turned her eyes on him. Her blue eyes flashed red for a second._What was that?_ Even after the change, her voice was still sickly sweet. _You know I can easily send you to Tartarus the hard way, even without my magic. _Phoenyx snorted, but kept his distance after that.

"Company!" Draconias spoke up. "Quiet down!" he glared at Phoenyx and Serenity. Serenity sighed, but shut her mouth for the time's measure. "Thank you. Anyways, you must be wondering why you have been summoned here."

"You better believe I am!" Phoenyx muttered. Draconias, with his sharp ears, heard him but ignored his outburst. "I have recieved a prophecy." That shut many of their mouths.

"_A prophecy?" _Medusa hissed. "_And what doesss it have to do with usssss?"_

"Isn't it obvious?" Phoenyx said excitedly. He turned to Draconias. "It says something about us and the Wasteland, doesn't it?"

Draconias nodded. "It says, '_In a forward time, a creature of two legs shall stumble in a new realm, setting free the chains that hold the Horrors's children.'_ The Horrors are us. Do you see now?"

Medusa licked her lips hungrily. "_And we can finally commence our plan!" _She cackled madly. "_Yes! This is the golden opportunity!"_

Draconias smirked. "Yes." he all but purred. "So. You all are in?" Serenity and Phoenyx grinned evilly. "Of course."

Draconias flew up and spread his golden wings, shielding the hazy sun and covering the lands in darkness. "Then let the Golden Age began!"

**You like? Okay, let's keep track of the baddies.**

**Phoenyx:**

**blue-red phoenix. Slightly insane, smart, hates Serenity. Likes shiny stuff, and can be killed easily if you get close enough.**

**Magic Level- Medium**

**Draconias:**

**a red and gold dragon. Wise and old, yet not as old as Serenity.**

**Magic Level: Medium-High**

**Serenity:**

**a beautiful siren underwater, with golden hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. Above water, becomes an old hag. Oldest in the company, likes toying with any species of males, no matter what age. Generally smart, but gets angry easily. Hates Phoenyx.**

**Magic Level: High**

**Medusa:**

**a hybrid of the original Medusa and a merman. Has snakes for hair and the ability to petrify whoever she sees. Strategically smart, but clumsy. Can be killed easily if you know what to do.**

**Magic Level: Low**

**Remember, little Groundlings, I do not own Warriors! Until next time! MUAHAHAHA! *covers self in cloak and disappears***


	2. Into Another Dimension

_Sunlight broke off, staring into space again as she once again sank into her sea of memories. She ignored Heatherpaw's pleading to continue, and began to relive those moments so long ago..._

"Jay!" A sharp voice came from outside her bedroom door. "Jay!"

Jay groaned as she heard her mother's call, flipping over and covering her ears with her pillow. "A few more minutes, mom," she muttered. "Then I'll be up." She sighed contently at the silence that followed, and prepared to once again fall asleep.

"JAY!" Her mother's voice seemed to cut through time and space. "Get, UP! You don't have 'a few minutes'! School starts in 15 minutes!" Jay's eyes flew open at these words.

"Oh, crap," she yelled, jumping out of bed and dressing in record speed. "How come you didn't wake me up earlier?" she asked, word gurgled by the mouthwash as she flew down the stairs, past her. Her mother sighed. "I tried, Jay, I really did," she apologized, "but seriously, you need to start waking yourself up!" Jay was barely listening as she pulled on her jacket and sped out the door. "See 'ya!"

"Wait, Jay! You forgot your-" but it was too late. The black-haired girl was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Jay hummed lightly as she skipped through the busy morning streets towards her school. Smiling happily, she stopped for a moment and picked up a dandelion, blowing the fluff off and watching it float away. It was quite peaceful, and Jay momentarily forgot her hurry, like she did every single day. At least until Alison ruined it.<p>

"Hey, Birdy!" Alison sneered, as she walked passed her, purposely flipping her pink designer scarf in Jay's face. "Better walk faster, or you'll be late!"

Jay glared at the pretty diva. Then, what she said registered. "OMG, OMG!" She screamed, quickly running past Alison. "I'm gonna be late!" Taking long, quick strides, she quickly surpassed Alison in her hurry to get to school.

Only as the brown school building appeared in the fog did Jay finally slowed her pace, panting as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of her head. Looking backwards into the fog, no slim, pink figure appeared screaming, "You idiotic, stupid, moronic, JERK!" What a relief. Sighing, Jay walked at a leisurely pace, humming once more as she enjoyed her last few minutes of peace before the rush hour began. _Wonder if Lily finished her science report yet, _she thought to herself, a pang of guilt hitting her like a hot knife, _I guess I should have helped her a bit... But it _was _her fault she called me a geek. _Jay frowned at the memory. _Hmmm..._

Just then, a loud HONK! cut through Jay's thoughts. She whipped around just to see a black limousine speed past her and Alison's smug face peering out the window. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What a show-off. And a diva. And a jerk. And a- Okay. Maybe she should stop her list here. But anyways, what's the point of taking a limo to school everyday? They were only 5 blocks away. Growling, Jay once again sped up to a sprint, not looking where she was going. As long as she caught up with that sorry excuse of a human, she didn't care if anything happened-

_Crash!_

Pain. Pure agony.

The next few hours sped past Jay. All she saw was red. In the distance she could hear her parents' worried murmurs and occasionally a sob escaped their lips. Oh, how she wanted to say she was alright, that nothing was wrong and she was still alive. But somehow, she couldn't move her lips. Or anywhere else.

She blacked out.

The next time Jay regained her consciousness, she could see the blurry, hospital ceiling. Her doctor was saying, "... head on crash, with brain damage. Pulse is irregular, and her temperature is extremely high. I'm afraid she won't survive the night, Mr. and Mrs. Bennott." Her mother burst out crying while her father looked shell-shocked. Jay decided to speak up right then. She opened her mouth and croaked, "Hey."

Her mother stopped crying while her father regained some of his color. He immediately rushed to her bedside, followed closely by her mother.

"Hello, my little groundling," he murmured softly, taking one of her white hands. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Jay attempted to shrug, but failed. "Besides dying, of course."

Her mother shook her head frantically. "No, honey dear," she said in a voice that was an octave higher than usual. "We-"

Jay interrupted her. "I know." she croaked. "Don't worry, okay? Don't put too much stress on yourself. I-" she coughed up blood, shuddering weakly. Her father quickly looked at the doctor. "Quickly!" he said sharply. "Help her!" Shaking her head, Jay smiled feebly. "It's alright, dad. Just remember, I love you..." her voice died out as blackness overtook her vision. _Goodbye, Mother, Father,_ she thought. _I'll miss you._

* * *

><p><em>"Sunlight!" Sunlight jerked awake, amber eyes alert and ears up. "What is it?" she yowled, fur on her back standing upright."Is Windclan attacking?!" <em>

_"No, silly," Sunlight identified the voice as Heatherpaw's, and immediately relaxed. "Aren't you going to tell more of the story?" She smiled innocently. "You dozed off there for a heartbeat. What were you dreaming about? You were muttering something like, 'Aleeson'. or something like that."_

_Sunlight fidgeted uncomfortably. __"Oh, that," she meowed, "It's something. Want to hear more of the tale?" She quickly changed the subject. No way was she telling an apprentice about _her _past._

_Heatherpaw jumped up and down in excitement. "Ooo, yes!"_

_"Then sit down, for Starclan's sake!"_

* * *

><p>"Look, Robinwing," Jay heard indistinctly. "She's gorgeous."<p>

"Ooo, look at her pelt! It's so pretty!"

"I wonder what color her eyes are?"

Jay groggily opened her eyes. There, staring down at her, was a light brown cat. With blue eyes. A _cat._

"Amber eyes and a brown tabby fur. Now that's a pretty one." She heard it say. _A talking cat? _She immediately sprang up and backed up, only to find her legs wobbly and weak. She curled up fearfully, and stared at the cat. "W-who are you?" she stuttered. The cat purred.

"I am Robinwing, your mother!"


	3. Peace and Quiet, For Now

**Okay guys. I just looked up on Warriors Wiki about Brindleface, and I am just soooo confused. So I'm gonna assume that Brindleface was one of Robinwing's litters, 'cause I'm pretty sure Sandstorm and Dustpelt are about the same age. If I'm wrong, don't hesitate to correct me.**

**Cookies for all who reviewed! (::) (::)**

**Shout outs to Birdflame and Nightshade623! A thousand thank you's for your amazing reviews! And now, I present to you, the second chapter of Changed! Love you all! **

"Ehhh?!" Jay cried, eyes widening. So she was a cat?!

"Strange kit, you are, little one. Most kits aren't as surprised as you are to find out about their mothers," grumbled a dappled, mottled gray tabby she-cat with a piercing, yet soft at the same time, green gaze. Jay stared at her. Somehow, she looked familiar, in a way...

Her so-called-mother nudged her up, purring loudly as she saw Jay stumble forward. As Jay stood up, she saw another kit peeking from behind Robinwing. Tilting her head curiously, she bounded forwards, inspecting the new kit with her new found senses.

"Oh, Sunkit-" Jay- no, Sunkit- assumed that that was her, so she looked at Robinwing, "-I suppose you haven't met your littermates, have you? This is Dustkit-" Robinwing pushed a dark brown tabby forwards, with the same amber eyes as she did. "-and this is Ravenkit," a small black tom appeared behind his brother. Sunkit noticed he had a white tail and a white dash on his chest. He also, like his siblings, had amber eyes. "Say hello, little ones!"

Dustkit padded forwards, peering at his new play-mate curiously. Sunkit was almost bursting with the need to fan-girl in front of everyone. It wasn't everyday someone got to see the legendary Dustpelt. Especially when he was a cute little kit! Unfortunately, though, Robinwing saw her poorly suppressed happiness and mistook as a sign of discomfort. So she walked forwards, picked Dustkit up by his scruff and set him down farther away in the corner of the nest. He yowled unhappily, earning him a cuff on the ear from Robinwing.

Sunkit winced at the harshness from which her mother expressed to her sons. _Poor Dustkit and Ravenkit, _she sympathized. _No wonder they were so different. _She sighed. _Oh well. Not my fault I was the only she-cat in this litter. _

"So, Sunkit," Sunkit blinked up at her mother. "How do you like Thunderclan so far?" _Seriously? She showed me her litter and that counts as Thunderclan?! _"Sunkit?!"

"Oh! Um, it's okay, I guess... But when can I go outside?"

Robinwing widened her eyes. "Already?!"

The dappled, mottled gray tabby spoke (Brindleface?!). "You're a feisty one, aren't you? Already asking if you can go outside the minute you open your eyes," She chuckled. "Sandkit wasn't like that. Oh no, she wanted to stay inside and sleep her first few days." Sandkit mewled in protest. "I was just teasing, Sandkit."

"Well..." Robinwing pondered for a heartbeat. "I guess you could go tomorrow. In the mean time, how 'bout you meet the rest of your denmates?

* * *

><p>After the long introductions Sunkit managed to cram into her head (not that it was really <em>that <em>hard, since she knew all the kits by heart, or by book. She just had to pretend, that was all), she had a pretty sizable friend list.

Willowpelt and her son, Graykit/Graystripe. Such a cute bundle of fur, he was, always rolling around the moss and bouncing around happily. Though his mother often would chastise him, there was always a loving twinkle in those unusual blue eyes. Sigh. Just watching the two made her feel all warm and cuddling inside. Unlike Graykit's half-brother... Darkstripe was always a menace. Even thinking about him gave her the chills.

They were the 5 kits of the nursery: Graykit, the cheerful; Sandkit, the wise; Dustkit, the brave; Ravenkit, the cunning; And last but definitely not least, Sunkit, the leader. They were the Warriors of the Moss **(A/N Lol. I just had to make a LOTR reference** **there.)**, the bravest warriors for miles- ahem, _clans- _around. They often got in the way of real warriors, planning sneak attacks on the unsuspecting ones (once they got old enough to go out of the nursery), disrupting the peaceful sundusk with their playing, and always, _always _managed to get in trouble one way or another. One time, even Bluestar had to get involved, though she didn't really mean what she said. How did Sunkit know? Well, she always had a twinkle in her eyes when she scolded them.

"...and Darkstripe was almost killed! How could you have done it?" Bluestar once said, face arranged in a careful mask of anger. Sunkit knew she didn't mean it, though. "No coming out of the nursery for a moon!" Wait. What?

"But- but- but, Bluestar!" Sunkit cried.

Bluestar shook her head. "No protests, or I'll add another moon to that!"

They had sulked back into the nursery, arguing amongst themselves who's fault it was.

"...you were the one who suggested it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Well, it definitely wasn't me!'

"It wasn't me, either!"

"SHUT UP!" That was Sunkit. "It's bad enough we have punishment, but you guys arguing along the way?" She shook her head sadly. "I'm going to sleep." She padded inside the cozy nursery and settled down next to Robinwing.

"Back so soon?" she murmured sleepily. Sunkit didn't answer. She merely closed her eyes and tucked herself lose to the warmth of her mother. Sighing quietly, she distantly heard Dustkit and Ravenkit slip silently next to her, cuddling close. She smiled a bit, then fell asleep herself.

And that was when she had the dream.

* * *

><p><em>Sunkit was standing in a world of stars, mist curling around her paws and wrapping the little kit in it's clutches. She blinked and looked around her surroundings.<em>

_"Ummm... Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. Suddenly, the mist parted and revealed beautiful, starry night sky, filled with twinkling stars scattered across the milky way. All of it seemed familiar somehow... Sunkit felt she should have recognized it. _

_"Welcome, Sunkit," a soft yet firm voice said. Sunkit whipped around to face a dark gray tom with unblinking amber eyes. _What was it with amber eyes and cats these days? _she thought, amused. Though she knew she was facing one of the most important cats in Clans history, she couldn't help but purr. "Or should I say, Jay?" She immediately stopped giggling. _OMG! _thought Sunkit/Jay, panicked, _He knows, he knows!

_The tom chuckled. "Of course I know. I don't suppose you know me as well?" He raised his eyebrows _**(A/N Do cats have eyebrows? :P) **

_Sunkit studied the cat in front of her. Where has she seen this particular tom? Hmmm... "You're Owlstar!" she cried suddenly, recognizing the ancient cat. "So, why have you come to me?"_

_Owlstar flicked his tail. "You know very well, why I have called you."_

_"A prophecy?" Owlstar nodded. _

_"Spottedleaf received one. Now you will receive the other." He stepped close to Sunkit and touched heads with her. She immediately saw a vision of a dark and barren wasteland, with red skied and dark shapes prowling on the ground. She could hear Owlstar's ragged breathing next to her. _

_"A dark time approaches us, draping the clans in shadows and hate. Only the sun's piercing rays of light may destroy that darkness and bring back peace and harmony... But with a price."_


	4. Introducing, Sunpaw!

**I'm... BACKKK! ****Double cookies to Birdflame for reviewing, once again!**

**OMG! I am so excited! I have gotten so many views, of which 32 were from the last chapter! So excited! Love you all!**

Sunlight woke up suddenly from her deep slumber. At first, she thought it was Dustpelt's loud snoring that have woken her from her sleep. Then, the bits and pieces of last night came flooding back to her.

Of course. After telling Heatherpaw all of the misadventures she and her littermates had, Lionblaze had called her back, forcing her to go back to the apprentice den. Soon after, Sunlight had fallen asleep, dreaming of her past. Huh. That seemed to happen a lot these days. Wonder why? She shrugged a bit, then poked Dustpelt.

"What is it with poking me when I'm trying to sleep-?!" cried Dustpelt, eyes fluttering open. "Oh. It's you."

Sunlight frowned. "What do you mean, 'it's you'?" she meowed furiously.

"Oh, nothing," her brother grumbled. "Just thought you were that annoying apprentice, Heatherpaw."

Sunlight frowned, then sighed at Dustpelt. "Okay, first of all, Heatherpaw is NOT annoying. She's just- just- just-"

"Weird," finished Dustpelt for her, already curled up and ready to sleep again.

"W-whatever. Secondly, she just wanted to listen to stories, like all apprentices do. And lastly, why in Starclan are you so lazy these days?" Sunlight chided at her older brother. Dustpelt only grunted.

The tabby elder rolled her eyes, then seemed to make a choice. She eyed her sleeping denmate mischievously, then stepped out the den and quickly padded towards the medicine place (so she called it). Quickly steered clear of Dovewing and Bumblestripe, who were cuddling, Sunlight ducked under the low ceiling of the den. She smiled gently at Grasspaw- who hurt his paw in the battle with Windclan last quarter moon- and quickly called out to Jayfeather.

"What is it?" snapped Jayfeather, coming out from the back of the den. "I hope it's important, I'm busy here."

Sunlight grinned evilly. "Mind if I borrow some moss?"

* * *

><p>Sunlight crept silently into the dim elder's den, a ball of soaking wet moss in her mouth. Her amber eyes were twinkling, and Lilypaw was just outside the den, watching and waiting for the two elders to come out. As the curled up figure of the old, brown tom appeared, Sunlight quickly stifled a giggle, then threw the moss at his head, squealing as she quickly escaped the wrath of Dustpelt.<p>

"What in Starclan's name?!" he yowled, leaping up as the freezing cold water trickled down his face. He snarled, annoyed, when he saw the two she-cats rolling around in laughter outside. "Oh, very funny," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he limped out to meet them, shaking water droplets out of his fur. "Haha."

"Oh, you know it was," Sunlight playfully batted Dustpelt's head as he walked past her, sulking miserably in the corner, "Besides, you sleep to much these days. That's why I got Lilypaw to accompany us on our stroll."

Grumbling, Dustpelt mewed, "What stroll? I just want to go back to sleep, maybe after eating some fresh-kill or something."

"No chance!" Sunlight said, pulling Dustpelt toward the thorn tunnel by his ear, with Lilypaw following. "Let's go!"

As soon as the clan's noisy chattering subsided, Sunlight relaxed, humming slightly and skipping next to the amused Lilypaw. Dustpelt walked a distance behind them, sulking at his loss of sleep. The two she-cats ignored him and chattered noisily about random stuff. How newleaf seemed a bit cold, what they were going to do with Dustpelt, etc. You get the gist.

Once the trio reached the ancient oak, they sat down together, watching the maroon sunset. Dustpelt sighed contentedly, whether from the scenery or the reststop, no one will ever know. But as the sun slowly set, Sunlight spotted with her sharp, hawk-like eyes a small figure of a kit, tentatively stepping out from the twolegplace it lived in. She smiled, watching the kit take its first few steps out into the open, then bounded out, mewing in ecstasy. The little scene reminded her of when Firestar had first stepped out from his house. Hehe. She and Graystripe had got him good. Ahh... Good times, good times.

"Sunlight?" Lilypaw suddenly meowed. "What are you thinking about? You're smiling."

"Hmm?" Sunlight replied, absentmindedly. "Oh! I was thinking about, you know, when Firestar- still called Rusty at the time- first came into the old forest." She looked at the gray-and-white apprentice's confused face, then cracked a smile. "Oh. Of course. You haven't heard of it?" Lilypaw shook her head. "Well then, settle down and prepare yourself for a great story!"

"It wasn't that great, you know," Dustpelt said softly.

"Oh, be quiet. It all started the day Graystripe and I got our apprentice names. Sandpaw and Dustpaw had already gotten their names a few days before, but ours was delayed due to the fact that Robinwing had died in a badger attack..."

* * *

><p>"Graypaw! Sunpaw! Graypaw! Sunpaw!" The clan cheered.<p>

The newly named Sunpaw puffed her chest out in pride as she followed her mentor, Whitestorm, to her den. Poking her head inside, she examined her nest, then nodded happily, withdrawing and allowing Graypaw to see his. Once he had finished, he padded off to his mentor while Sunpaw immediately turned to Whitestorm and asked, "What do we do now?"

Whitestorm smiled. "Excited aren't you? Well, how about we take a tour of the territory? We can ask Lionheart to go with us as well, along with Graypaw." Sunpaw nodded, then bounded off towards said apprentice, whom Lionheart was talking to near the warriors den.

"Graypaw!" Sunpaw skidded to a stop in front of the gray tom. "We're going to the territory together! If that's okay with you, of course." This last part was directed to Lionheart, who purred at Graypaw's pleading look and agreed.

The duo quickly headed towards the gorse tunnel, not waiting for their mentors. Sunpaw allowed Graypaw to go first, being the_ generous _cat she was. Quickly slipping out after him, she could barely suppress her excitement as the exit drew closer. Not even the annoying thorns that pricked her pelt could dampen her mood.

Poking her head out, Sunpaw breathed in a breath of fresh burst of air. She sighed, and pushed herself out, relishing the moment. Sunlight dappled through the dense forest, the scent of prey was everywhere, and-

"Sunpaw!" Whitestorm's annoyed meow shook her out of her moment. Sunpaw 'eeked', then scrambled back, bumping into Graypaw. Her mentor emerged from the tunnel, annoyance and amusement in his yellow eyes. "You should know that you're not allowed to just randomly scatter away, without your mentors!"

"Hehe. Umm... Oops?"

Whitestorm rolled his eyes. "Well, now you know. And look who's here!"

Behind Lionheart's broad shoulders revealed a sleek, gray-blue pelt and piercing blue eyes. _Uh oh, _Sunpaw thought. _There's only one cat in the clans with that regal and commanding aura. Bluestar!_

"We messed up good, didn't we?" Graypaw mumbled to her.

"Yep."

**And... CUT! That's it for today! Sorry for the late update, peeps. I do try to update every weekend, if possiible, but school doesn't let me. Give me some mercy on the schoolwork, I beg of you, teachers! TT^TT Anyways, I was planning to introduce Rusty in today, but you know. I was lazy. :P**


	5. The Curious Kitty

After Bluestar had given them a lecture on how they should behave, she sent them to the far border, near the twoleg place. Graypaw had wrinkled his muzzle in contempt, but shut his mouth and said nothing. Sunlaw, on the other hand, was excited. This was her chance to meet Rusty! She could barely stop bouncing as she followed Graypaw through the forest and to the edge.

Meanwhile, a curious kitty was stepping into the forest...

* * *

><p>Rusty stared into the dark woods tentatively. It was dark, and the moon shown brilliantly onto his flame colored pelt, making it glow silver. He crouched for a moment, hesitating before jumping onto the coarse grass on the other side of his fence. The little bell that hung from his collar jingled in the still night, breaking the peaceful silence.<p>

Suddenly, a voice meowed from behind him. "Where are you off too, Rusty?" _ Smudge. _

Rusty turned to the black and white cat, balancing ungracefully on the fence he had just took off from. "Hello, Smudge."

"You're not going to the forest, are you?" Smudge widened his amber eyes. "It's dangerous out there! Henry said he went there once, and he said it was scary!" He pointed his nose towards over the rows of fences and to the garden where Henry lived.

Rusty scoffed. "That old tabby? He never went in the woods! He hasn't been out of his garden since his visit to the vet, and now all he wants to do is eat and sleep."

"No, really," Smudge insisted, stubborn as always. "He even caught a robin!"

"Well, if he did, it was before his trip to the vet. Now, he complains that the bids are disrupting his sleep!"

"Well, anyways," Smudge continued, ignoring Rusty's scornful meow. "He said there were HUGE wildcats living out there. Wildcats that eat rabbits and squirrels for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"

Rusty rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to stay very long," he dismissed. "I'll be back very soon."

"Alright than. Be careful! Don't say I didn't warn 'ya!" Smudge plunged back off the fence and into his own garden.

Rusty sat there, wondering how much of Smudge's gossip was true. _Are there really wildcats out in the forest? _ He wondered. Then, he waved the thought away. Smudge was known in the neighborhood as one to exaggerate. Besides, they wouldn' really hurt a kitten like him... Would they? _  
><em>

Suddenly, the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. Abandoning his thoughts, he immediately crouched down, following the every move of the mouse. With one slow step after another, he drew closer and closer to his prey, who was now sitting up and nibbling on a seed. Holding his breath in case his bell rung, he stepped closer and closer to the mouse. Rusty rocked his haunches, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, and prepared to leap. _Just a little more... That's it, almost there... _

A tabby figure abruptly hurled itself onto Rusty's intended prey. Startled at the invasion, he jumped, and his bell rang out treacherously. The mouse heard the sound and attempted to scuttle away, but it's sad attempts were futile. The figure had already pounced, and had ended it's life with a bite on the neck. It stood up triumphantly, and only then did Rusty realize 'it' was a she-cat. But before he could look any further, another gray blur hurled itself into the clearing- and more specifically, at him.

Rusty yowled as he was thrown sideways into a clump of nettle. His attacker was gripping him with extremely sharp claws, and as he twisted and tuRned, he could feel sharp teeth on his neck. In the midst of his panic, he dimly wondered why the she-cat wan't helping him. Then, with a sudden burst of inspiration, he flipped over, exposing his soft belly. A risky move, but it might be his only chance.

He was lucky. With a "huff", the breath was knocked out of the attacker from beneath him. Scrambling up, he turned and bounded towards his home.

As he fled, Rusty heard two sets of pawsteps behind him, informing him that the two figures that he saw were giving chase- one, the she-cat, and the other, his attacker. Through the pain of the scratches, he decided that turning and facing the enemy was better than being pounced on again. Quickly skidding to a stop, Rusty spun around and faced the duo.

It was two kittens.

His attacker was a gray tom. He had long shaggy fur, a broad face and strong legs. Rusty sensed power and strength hidden beneath the coat of fur, and he admired him for that. But he didn't, however, admire him for crashing into him at full pelt. Surprised at Rusty's turn-about, the tom fell back in a dazed heap.

The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, but he quickly found his footing and arched his back, orange fur puffing out. Ready to attack the tom, he was surprised when he sat up and licked a paw, all signs of aggression gone. Rusty felt strangely disappointed.

The she-cat quickly caught up, huffing a bit. Now that he could see her clearly, Rusty saw that she was very pretty, with a brown, tabby coat and piercing amber eyes. She skidded to a stop next to her companion and shook her head, half exasperated, half amused. He also thought there was something in her eyes. Surprise? Excitement?

"Hi there, kittypet!" said the gray tom quite cheerily, after finishing cleaning himself. "You put up quite a fight there for a tame kitty!"

Rusty stayed tense, on tiptoe, wondering whether to attack anyways. After a moment of thinking, he relaxed, dropping to his pads and loosening his muscles. Letting his spine unbend, he growled, "And I'll fight you again if I have to."

"I'm Graypaw, by the way," the gray kitten mewed, ignoring Rusty's threat. "And this is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." snapped the she-cat. She turned to Rusty, warmth in her amber eyes. "I'm Sunpaw. We- meaning Graypaw here and I- are training to become Thunderclan warriors!"

Rusty surveyed the duo. He could understand why they were named what they were named. Graywhatsit for his gray fur, and Sun... Paw, was it? Anyways, she radiated some kind of warmth that only the sun on hot, sunny days could emit. He couldn't really comprehend what they were saying, so he covered up his confusion by licking his ruffled chest fur.

"What's a-" Graypaw started.

"-kittypet like you-" Sunpaw continued.

"-doing-" Graypaw smirked.

"-out here-" Sunpaw giggled slightly.

"-in the woods?" Graypaw finished. "Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"If you're the most dangerous thing the woods can offer, I think I can handle it." Despite his confusion at the duo, he mewed a reply.

Sunpaw and Graypaw looked at each other, then smirked and looked at the orange-fur tom mischievously. They narrowed their amber and yellow eyes respectively, and meowed in unison. "Oh, we're far from the most dangerous. If we were even half warriors, we'd given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about!"

Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did they mean by "intruder"?

"Anyways," Sunpaw continued. "This stupid furball here didn't think it was worth hurting you."

"You're obviously not from one of the other clans!" piped up Graypaw, ignoring the insult.

"Other clans?" Rusty echoed, confused.

Graypaw let out an impatient hiss. "Sunpaw, tell him."

Sunpaw nodded, then turned to Rusty. "You must have at least _heard_ of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here!" She blurted out. Rusty shook his head. She sighed. "Okay. Graypaw and I belong to ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially Shadowclan. They're really fierce, and wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds if you trespassed on their territory."

Sunpaw paused to hiss angrily, then continued. "They come and take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When Graypaw and I finish our training, we'll be so dangerous, we'll have all the other clans shaking in fear. They won't dare mess with the great Graystr- er, Graypaw and Sunpaw, or any of ThunderClan!"

Rusty narrowed his eyes at Sunpaw's explanation. So these were the wildcats Smudge was talking about. Living rough in the woods and fighting for every scrap of food. Yet he didn't feel afraid. In fact, he even felt a surge of admiration for the two kittens. "So, you two aren't warriors yet?"

"Why?" Graypaw asked.

"Did you-" Sunpaw continued.

"-think that-" Graypaw tilted his head.

"-we were?" Sunpaw finished. They purred proudly.

"We won't be warriors for ages. We have to go through training first. Kits have to be six moons old to began training. Tonight is our first nights out as apprentices." expanded Graypaw.

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy house instead? Your life would be so much easier." Rusty suggested. "There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do if sit where they can see you and look hungry for a few days-"

"And they'd feed us pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!" Graypaw interupted. "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a kittypet!" He turned to Sunpaw. "Can you?"

Sunpaw stayed quiet for a moment, then stated solemnly, "Actually, Graypaw, I'm thinking of becoming one myself." At her friend's astonished look, she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, Graypaw, I'm kidding."

Graypaw looked relieved. "Anyways, they're all nothing but twoleg toys! Eating stuff that doesn't even look like food, making dirt in a tiny box of gravel, going outside only when they let them? That's no life! Out here, we come and go whenever we want." He finished with a proud purr.

"And besides, you haven't lived until you've tasted a mouse," Sunpaw added. At Rusty's defensive look, Graypaw and Sunpaw looked mischievous.

"Have you-" Graypaw flicked his tail.

"-ever-" Sunpaw grinned.

"-tasted-"

"-mouse?"

Rusty shook his head. Graypaw sighed. "Then I guess you'll never understand."

"You weren't born wild. It makes a HUGE difference. You need to have some warrior blood in your veins, or fell the wind in you're fur. Kitties born with Twolegs will never feel the same." Sunpaw concluded, looking a bit sorry for the tom.

Rusty frowned, remembering his dreams. "That's not true!"

Graypaw didn't reply. He stiffened midlick, one paw still in the air, and sniffed. "I smell cats from my clan," he hissed.

Sunpaw suddenly looked fearful. "You should go. They wouldn't like to see you hunting in our territory!"

Rusty looked around. How did Graypaw know any cat was coming? He couldn't smell anything, but his fur stood on end at the Graypaw and Sunpaw's warnings. He prepared to spring in the bushes, not knowing which way to run. "Quick!" But it was too late.

"What's going on here?" a commanding and majestic mew called out.

_Uh oh, _thought both Graypaw and Sunpaw. _Bluestar's has arrived!_

**Extra long chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was kind of busy. Well, now it's here! Phew, I worked long and hard for this. *wipes sweat off* **

**I do not own Warriors. Sunpaw belongs to me.**


End file.
